Not Applicable
Not Applicable
Not Applicable
The present invention relates to the field of telecommunications call processing and connection systems.
Broadband systems provide telecommunications providers with many benefits, including greater bandwidth, more efficient use of bandwidth, and the ability to integrate voice, data, and video communications. These broadband systems provide callers with increased capabilities at lower costs. In addition, local area networks (LANs) and metropolitan area networks (MANs) provide increased efficiency and speed for communicating between devices of the same or differing types.
In many architecture systems, communications are transferred between devices through links between each of the devices. Although the direct links provide high transmission speeds, LANs and MANs can provide high transmission speeds in addition to efficiencies of transmission and architecture due to reduced numbers of direct links between devices. Thus, there is a need for a communication system which utilizes the advantages and efficiencies of connecting the communication system devices in a LAN or WAN-type architecture for communications that occur between the devices.
The present invention comprises a system for processing a call having call signaling and user communications. The system comprises a fiber data distributed interface ring. A signaling processor is linked to the ring, and it receives and processes the call signaling, selects a connection for the call, and generates a control message that designates the connection. An interworking unit also is linked to the ring, and it receives via the ring the control message generated from the signaling processor and interworks the user communications with the connection designated in the control message.
The present invention also is directed to system for processing a call having call signaling and user communications. The system comprises a fiber data distributed interface ring. A signaling processor is linked to the ring, and it receives and processes call signaling, selects a connection for the call, and generates a control message that designates the connection. A controllable asynchronous transfer mode matrix is linked to the ring, and it receives via the ring the control message generated from the signaling processor and connects the user communications to the connection designated in the control message.
The present invention further is directed to a system for processing a call having call signaling and user communications. The system comprises a fiber data distributed interface ring. A signaling interface is linked to the ring, and it receives call signaling, processes the call signaling to determine call information elements, and transmits the call information elements. A call processor is linked to the ring, and it receives the call information elements from the signaling interface, selects connections for the call, and generates a first control message designating a first connection and a second control message designating a second connection. An interworking unit is linked to the ring, and it receives via the ring the first control message generated from the call processor and interworks the user communications to the first connection. A controllable asynchronous transfer mode matrix is linked to the ring, and it receives via the ring the second control message generated from the call processor, receives the user communications over the first connection, and connects the user communications over the second connection.
Further, the present invention is directed to a method for connecting a call having call signaling and user communications. The method comprises receiving and processing the call signaling to determine call information elements. The call information elements are transmitted over a fiber distributed data interface ring. The call information elements are received and processed to select connections for the call. The method further comprises generating over the ring a first control message designating a first connection and a second control message designating a second connection. The user communications are interworked to the first connection in response to receiving the first control message over the ring. The user communications are connected between the first connection and the second connection in response to receiving the second control message over the ring.